


Family Rikkai

by NyxNoxNight



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNoxNight/pseuds/NyxNoxNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU look at the Rikkai boys from Middle School through High School. Warnings: AU, eventually slash, magical powers, a few important OCs, some OOC-ness, also some dark themes most in the form of abuse. <br/>Is posted on FF.net originally, still posting it over there, same title same penname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Basic information that you should know to understand parts of this story: Rikkai and Hyotei are elevator schools. People (mostly rich) start in preschool. Where at Hyotei they have completely different campuses for each school Rikkai doesn't. Rikkai has one HUGE campus with four main buildings.

Building 1 is preschool and administration.

Building 2 is Grades 1-6

Building 3 is Junior High (7-9)

Building 4 is High School (10-12)

Each grade is split into three classes. In Building 2 it is purely by chance. Once they hit Junior High they are separated by how the test and behavior. A class is the best of the best (the troika are there), B class is middle performers (Yagyuu and Jackal are there, though in 8th grade Sanada and Yagyuu switch classes, and from then on switch every year), C class is the lower level students as well as the problem children (Marui and Niou are there).

Within the students each class has a leader, the only ones the students listen to. Yukimura in A class, an unimportant OC in B class and Marui and Niou in C class. But, when Rin showed up in 5th Grade she began a slow takeover of all the girls, by the time she is a first year all of the Junior High girls listen to her, and are terrified of her, and by the time she's in High School all the girls listen to her.

At Hyotei Atobe took over the entire Junior High, Oshitari as his second, even though both are new transfers. So their class break down doesn't matter.

Also, how the school year works: There are two main breaks, July and January. They level up to the next grade at the end of June. The tennis tournaments will be held from the end of March until the end of May. I'm taking a creative license with the school year and also basing it, slightly, on what my students do (I'm in Korea, not Japan, though, and I tweaked it a little bit, so yes, probably very wrong.


	2. Meeting the Parent(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the darkest that the story will get. There is one other chapter I will make a note in the beginning for as well that's disturbing. Trigger warning, Abuse.

Kirihara Akaya had known for all six years of his life that his mother hated him. She told him repeatedly that his father hated him so much he had left the two of them and so she couldn't love him until he was not so horrible. In spite of this he always did what she asked, or would attempt it if he couldn't actually do what she asked. However, nothing he did could make her even look at him, unless he was bad, than she would hit, scream and curse at him. So little Akaya was learning how to keep quiet, and not try so hard to make her love him any more. He would keep his head down and do as she said without saying a word. When he did talk he had already learned the hard way that Japanese was unacceptable when speaking to his mother, he had to speak un-accented English or she would fly into a rage and he would be locked in the 'basement' of their small apartment. As a result, his Japanese vocabulary suffered while he had an impressive English vocabulary for one so young. Thus his life went, until he was six and his life changed and our story begins. Akaya was in his room playing with a troop of broken action figures he had found in a garbage bin when he heard his mother calling him. Hurriedly he put away his toys and shoved them in a box under his bed where he stored all his precious things and ran downstairs.

"Yes, Mama?" He asked as he had been taught to, staying a little inside the doorway. He quickly dodged the vase she threw at him more out of habit than reaction.

"You've been a bad boy, Akaya." The woman informed him, taking a pull from her bottle then a longer drag from the cigarette in her other hand. "You broke the vase my big brother gave me, clumsy child." She pointed with the cigarette at the remains of the vase she had thrown at him. "And I heard you speaking tongues in your room. You are the Devil's child. I must purify you."

"Yes, Mama." He replied quietly, slowly getting used to these accusations. His green eyes widened as she stood, grabbed his arm tightly and, with him wincing, dragged him towards what she called the basement of their home. "Please, Mama, I'll be better. Don't make me go there."

The basement was actually a small room at the bottom of the stairs with no windows or light aside from a spotlight illuminating a crucifix in great detail on the wall, and the small amount of light that came through the crack under the door. The crucifix terrified Akaya more than the dark did. His mother ignored him and threw him through to door, into a wall, with such force he hears a crack and a sharp pain coursed from his shoulder. Disregarding his pained cries she forced his shirt off over his head and pushed him to face the wall. Then she began bringing her belt down on his bare back. Though she was very drunk she was able to get some force in her arm and break the skin in a few places. Akaya was crying and pleading for his mother to stop, screamed as the whip caught his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry Akaya, but we must force the demons to leave you or I can never love you. How could I love such an awful child?" Words of hatred rained down as hard as the blows, each English word striking him painfully. Suddenly the words stopped as his mother made a surprised noise, immediately after the blows stopped as well. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh came to Akaya's ears as he remained cowering in the corner, trying to protect his shoulder.

"You stupid woman! How dare you lay a hand on any child, let alone your own!" Smooth Japanese soothed Akaya's ears as a strange woman's voice cursed his mother. "Luckily I'm prepared for everything. Sign this, and this, now copy this into your own handwriting." A soft male voice chuckled, as Akaya didn't move, frozen in the spot he had been left, wondering what was going on behind him, but too terrified to look. "Stop laughing Aniki, I like to be prepared for everything."

"Whatever you say, Imouto." An even male voice said calmly. "Since you have this well in hand I'll check on the boy."

"Aa, be careful of his shoulder, his collarbone is broken." The female ordered.

The male chuckled again. "I'll heal him before I even touch him, I do remember how to do this, Ana."

Akaya was surprised at the cool gentle touch on his back. The pain that he was feeling disappeared as the touch moved over his entire body. Soon a smaller hand joined it, smoothing his hair and forehead. "Sleep my dear one, when you wake you'll be safe and far from here." Arms gathered him up and lifted his small form easily. Akaya looked up to see yellow-green eyes and a pale pixie-like face framed by golden brown strands smiling gently down on him. A second, more masculine, face was behind hers, also smiling slightly. Akaya smiled back sleepily, showing his teeth, causing the man to blink in surprise and the woman to gasp. Akaya realized his mistake, his canine teeth were unnaturally pointed, giving the affect of fangs, and because of this he usually tried to hide his teeth. However, this time, instead of curses and yelling, the woman, (angel?), holding him, cuddled him closer before he could even think of struggling.

"Aw! Kuni! He's got little baby fangs. Kawaii!" She cooed at him and smiled widely, showing off her own sharp fangs and locking eyes with the little boy. The last thing Akaya heard was her soft voice telling him to sleep again.

When Akaya awake he did not know where he was, and had forgotten the previous night. He was in a soft, warm bed, with a pile of comforters around him. Blinking his eyes he saw a big room with stuffed animals in the corners, two other made beds, and full length mirror. He got up and wandered over to the mirror as his memories of the previous night came back to him. Staring at his reflection he was surprised to see his dark green curls had been brushed and washed, in fact he noticed he felt clean all over. The constant pain he usually felt was gone and he had been dressed in soft black pajamas. He frowned at his reflection, unsure what was going on. He knew two people had taken him from his mother, but he was a little scared that they would see what his mother had, and what had caused his father to leave, and get rid of him. He was only six; he didn't have anywhere to go. As these worries filled him, his eyes started filling with tears.

"Masa, it looks like he's up." The whispered voice startled Akaya from his thoughts.

"People don't normally sleep standing in front of a mirror, Bun, obviously he's awake." A second voice drawled.

Akaya whirled around wide eyed and began backing into a corner as he saw two other boys in the room with him.

"I'm Marui Bunta, I'm seven." Chirruped one boy, the first voice, with bright red/pink hair that shocked Akaya and amethyst eyes off set by his deep blue pajamas.

"Niou Masaharu, also seven." The second boy nodded his silver-haired head in greeting, bright teal eyes sparkling mischievously as he slouched in dark purple pajamas. "We're your new big brothers. Ana and Kuni picked us up after a fire killed our parents a couple years ago and no one in our families wanted to take us in. They like to pick up strays, ne Bun?"

"Aa."

As the two boys spoke they advanced on the retreating Akaya. Akaya's eyes were wide and fearful as he backed up into a corner. Both the boys were bigger than him and he was scared at what they might do. The bigger boys at school always bullied him and these two looked scarier with their strange hair.

"Masaharu, Bunta, leave your new brother alone. Can't you see you're terrifying him?" A smooth baritone interrupted calmly. Akaya recognized the voice as the man from before.

The two boys finally noticed Akaya's fearful face and stopped approaching. "Why is he so scared, Kuni?" Bunta asked.

"His mother thought he was a demon because he has chibi-fangs. There's strong Vampire blood in him, and it called to my imouto and I as full vampires." Kuni explained, sitting on the floor to be eye-level with the boys. Masaharu and Bunta immediately climbed into his lap. Calm golden eyes stared at Akaya. "How are you feeling, Akaya?"

"Who are you?" The small boy whispered.

"Ah, gomen, I am Kunimitsu; you may call me Kuni or Otou-san if you wish. We adopted you after your mother tried to commit suicide."

"Kunimitsu!" An enraged woman's voice yelled from the doorway, Akaya jumped slightly at the sudden noise before recognizing the woman from the night before. "Don't say things like that to him!"

She was a short woman, and the resemblance to her brother was striking, but Akaya did not care about that. The moment he recognized her he scurried over to her and hid behind her, holding onto her leg tightly. She laughed, glancing down at him, before picking him up gently and carrying him over to the others.

"It's ok, Akaya, we're a family now. I'm Ana, Kunimitsu, my elder brother, healed you when we adopted you two days ago. The healing took a lot out of you so you've been asleep the entire time. We got Masaharu and Bunta a few years ago, as they've no doubt told you, and they'll be your older brothers. They'll protect you if Kuni and I aren't around. No one here will ever intentionally hurt you. You're safe here." Ana's soothing Japanese calmed Akaya down and he settled down a little into her lap.

"No more basement or scary cross guy?" Akaya whispered cautiously. "No more yelling or hitting or English?"

"I promise." Ana said.

"Except he'll have to take English in school." Kuni pointed out.

"Hush, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ana scolded.

"And you won't leave me?" Akaya's green eyes were wide and fearful; this was what he feared the most. "You won't leave me like papa did because of me teeth."

Ana laughed, showing him her fangs again, "I'll never leave you alone unless it's against my will. Even then, I'll always find my way back to you, all of you."

"We'll always be here too, Aka-chan." Bunta promised, Akaya looked at him in surprised.

"Yeah, bratling, you're stuck with us forever, even if it's just so Bunta won't be the youngest anymore." Masaharu added, elbowing Bunta.

"Really?" Akaya asked.

The two older boys left Kunimitsu's lap and crowded around Akaya, this time he didn't look afraid, just confused and hopeful. They cuddled up against him, "You're our brother now, you don't have to be alone anymore."

Ana smiled at the boys in her lap, though only Akaya was fully in her lap, happy that the older boys accepted so Akaya so quickly as their brother. When Kunimitsu remained silent she frowned at him. He didn't notice as he was frowning slightly at the three boys, his eyes deep in thought. Ana shook her head slightly; she and her brother had spent over a thousand years together and that look never meant well. She promised herself she would keep an eye on her brother in case he tried anything that would hurt her new children. 

*~*~*

For the next five years things went along peacefully, though, and Ana began to believe she had imagined things. Their family was a little odd, as she and Kunimitsu were siblings rather than spouses, but it worked from them. Though the boys did call Ana "'Tou-san" and Kunimitsu "'Kaa-san" because those were the roles they tended to fill regardless of their gender. She and Kunimitsu got the boys into tennis and it became a family activity and a less violent outlet for the sibling rivalry between the boys. The boys were slowly getting over their traumatic experiences, the fire for Bunta and Masaharu, the abuse for Akaya, and the older two became more outgoing, though outside of a pair of twins they remained aloof from other students in their class. However, the week before Masaharu and Bunta entered Middle School everything changed. On that morning Ana woke up alone in the room she shared with her brother, a note was left on her night stand. She frowned as she open it.

Ana-

I know this is sudden but I have decided to go back to school again. I'm living with the Tezuka family and will be joining Seishun Gakuen. I'll join the tennis team so tell the boys I'm sorry and I'll see them on the courts. I just couldn't stay. I used some of the de-aging potion you made last week so I would be the correct age.

-Kunimitsu

Ana bit back a bitter laugh; this was what she had been worried about. It was just like her brother. With Masaharu acting out, Bunta either helping or being the target, and little Akaya just starting to become secure enough to talk back, he leaves. As always she was going to have to clean up and smooth over this mess. With a sigh she went into the boys' shared room down the hall.


	3. Finding the team

"Masa-chan, Usagi-chan, Aka-chan." She called softly, using their nicknames from when they first came to live with her.

"Don't call me that, 'Tou-san." Bunta protested half-heartedly, not really awake.

Ana sat on the edge of Akaya's bed and Akaya immediately climbed into her lap, Bunta and Masaharu got onto the bed on either side of her and she put her arms around them. "I have distressing news, my dear ones. My baka-aniki decided to go back to school, starting in Middle School. He left for Seishun Gakuen early this morning. He'll be joining the tennis team so he apologizes but says you'll meet him again on the courts."

Masaharu's face darkened in anger, teal eyes turning almost black. "That bastard!"

"Masaharu!" Ana scolded, "You're too young for that language."

"He abandoned us, I'll never forgive him." Masaharu vowed, ignoring Ana's scolding.

"Yeah, he's not my 'Kaa-san anymore. We'll meet him on the court, and we'll beat him!" Bunta said, standing up and locking eyes with Masaharu as his eyes darkened as well. Masaharu stood as well and they grasped hands.

Akaya didn't say anything; he just clung to Ana, tears rolling down his face.

"It's alright darlings. I'm still here and I will not leave you as long as you live." Ana promised, rocking her youngest. "My brother is a free spirit, Aka-chan; this is not your fault. He has often run when responsibilities became too much. I feared this would happen so I set up a punishment in my own way."

Masaharu and Bunta turned to see their baby brother's distress, realizing that the five years weren't enough to soothe the younger boy's fear of abandonment. They climbed up on either side of Ana and cuddled into her sides to hug the smaller boy.

"Kuni's an idiot, Aka-chan, we don't need him." Bunta whispered.

"Yeah, and he's going to Seigaku. Rikkaidai is a lot better; we'll crush him, and his team." Masaharu added darkly.

"We're better off without him, now we get 'Tou-san to ourselves." Bunta added, much to Ana's amusement.

"She won't have to take care of Kuni anymore so she can focus more on us." Masaharu warmed up to the idea.

As Ana listened, the two older boys convinced Akaya of a few things. First, that her brother was an idiot and they were better off without him there to mess up things. Second, they would get their revenge. Third, that neither she nor either of the boys would ever pull the same stunt that Kuni had. And the final thing, and most amusing in her eyes, that Kuni took up more of Ana's attention then strictly necessary. That he had needed to be looked after just as much as the boys did, which was not true seeing as Kuni was an independent adult vampire over a thousand years older than them and more then capable of looking after himself. Kuni also, according to the boys, was a lazy person who had made them do all the work around the house while Ana was gone and now that he no longer was there his tyrannical rule had ended and life would be better. Ana wondered where they got these ideas from, and then was slightly worried as Akaya seemed to believe most of them. Her youngest was far too gullible with anything his brothers told him.

Over the next week their small family clung together. Ana doing more to reassure the boys she would never leave while Masaharu and Bunta continued their outrageous stories when they thought she wasn't listening. So the two older boys were able to start Rikkai with no problems. They joined the tennis club, though remained apart from the rest of the players as they kept to themselves during the club time playing each other, or as a doubles team. In class they kept to their friends, the twins, though they began interacting with their own class, 1-C, more, eventually becoming the boys' leaders. Neither boy really noticed that the girls were distant, they always had been, and both boys already knew they weren't interested in girls. Within tennis club, though, Bunta began being partnered with a half-Brazilian boy named Kuwahara Jackal, and because of this Jackal became friends with the two brothers as well, though they kept secret their sibling relationship. As their skill became clearer they came to the attention of the three best First Year tennis players, Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou and Yukimura Seiichi. Yanagi was the first to approach Masaharu, two months into school.

"Niou Masaharu, correct?"

Masaharu looked over from where he lay on the roof during the lunch break, waiting for his brother, to see the brunette with half closed eyes. "Aa?"

"Yanagi Renji, class 1-A, would you like to play doubles with me? I think we would play well together."

"I know who you are, Yanagi Renji of class 1-A, you're a data collector. You should know that I don't play well with others." Masaharu drawled as he propped himself up slightly to look at the standing boy better.

"Except Marui Bunta." Yanagi countered. "You get along with him."

"I'm a singles player, Yanagi-san, and so are you, regardless of your past. 'Sides, how do you figure our play styles mix?"

"Play a match with me, us against Marui-san and Kuwahara-san. If we win, you'll be my partner until one of us finds a new partner. If we lose, I'll leave you alone."

Masaharu's eyes narrowed. "And I suppose that if we win I will pass the test and find myself allied with the 1-A leaders?"

Yanagi didn't reply at first, but his eyes opened revealing an odd golden color. "Our only aim is Nationals; we will only accept the best."

"Total domination, huh?" Masaharu lay back down again. "We'll see on the courts this afternoon then."

Yanagi nodded and left Masaharu alone as Bunta finally arrived.

"What did Yanagi-san want?" He asked, handing Masaharu a drink.

"To play doubles with me against you and Jackal to test us to see if we're good enough to help win Nationals." Masaharu propped himself up again as he dug into the food Bunta brought. "Looks like we caught the attention of the 1-A leaders with our skills."

"Of course, I'm a genius aren't I?" Bunta grinned wildly. "Let's make this more interesting between the two of us."

"A bet, Bunta? Alright, if Yanagi-san and I win you have to…" Masaharu trailed off as his teal eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "If we win you have to give Jackal a kiss right there in front of everyone."

"What!" Bunta cried, "Why?"

"Because it would embarrass both of you even more in addition losing against a doubles pair who doesn't know the first thing about each other." Masaharu grinned wickedly. "If you're too chicken to take the bet you can always just say so."

"Alright, but if you lose you have to kiss Yanagi-san." Bunta caved. He hated being called a coward above all else, as Masaharu well knew.

Masaharu held out his hand. "Deal, ototou-chan."

"Don't call me that, just because you're a few months older than me!" Bunta complained, shaking the offered hand.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and soon the brother found themselves on opposite sides of the net. Sanada sat in the umpire's chair while Yukimura watched, coolly leaning against the fence, his expression unreadable. Behind the fences the 1-C friends of Bunta and Masaharu, twins, Saitou Shin and Hajime, watched excitedly. The brothers told the twins the bet to ensure that neither would chicken out, though they knew they didn't need to worry about Masaharu who, the previous year, informed the entire class he was gay so the few girls who were already bothering him needed to stop. The match was fairly one sided, to Masaharu's surprise, as he and Yanagi won 6-3. Though he and Yanagi didn't know each other personally, both were very observant, as Yanagi was a data player and Masaharu was an analytical player, they relied on knowing everything about everyone to get their way in situations. As a result they played well off of each other. Masaharu grinned wickedly at Bunta.

"So I won, huh Bun-chan?" He drawled, his eyes dancing mischievously at the pink haired boy.

Bunta blushed bright red as he remembered the bet. The adrenaline rush the game had given him caused him to temporarily forget about the kiss. The twins cat-called from their position, while the 1-A boys looked confused, even Yanagi. With a glare at his silver-haired brother, Bunta turned to his confused doubles partner and pulled his head to down kiss him lightly on the mouth. Masaharu's grin twisted into a smirk as he caught it on his camera he pulled from somewhere. Bunta heard the click and chased after the taller boy. So Renji became Masaharu's doubles partner, and Genichirou and Seiichi became their friends. By late November they had a tentative plan for taking over the tennis team, though they all felt like something was missing. The last week of November Masaharu surprised them all.


End file.
